


Freckles

by Kiwikiwi591



Series: Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Freckles, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, ridiculous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwikiwi591/pseuds/Kiwikiwi591
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something happens when Sherlock is out in the sun too much, and it's always been the worst part of summer for him.<br/>John happens to find it adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill for someone on tumblr. They asked for freckles and Sherlock being insecure about them, which turned out to be fairly adorable.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Edit:  
> I went through and took out the tumblr links. I'm not really sure how they got there :v

John knew something was wrong when Sherlock was inside for the fifth day in a row. It was true that he’d come to know and expect the man’s antisocial tendencies, but two things were wrong with this particular time.

One, they had no case on. In the first month or two of their relationship Sherlock had actually _refused_ cases in favour of quality time with John, but now that a little over a year had come and gone they’d slipped into a more relaxed relationship. They were still close, but much to Sherlock’s annoyance, John’s presence alone wasn’t enough to stave off boredom anymore. This made the fact that Sherlock had insisted on staying inside with him for nearly a week without a case seem very peculiar.

Two, it was the middle of July, and they had no air conditioning. John had started the week in his usual outfit, minus the jumper. Then he’d moved on to a T-shirt and jeans, finally settling on no shirt at all on day five. Sherlock, however, had continued wearing the exact same outfit as always; John had caught himself staring probably a bit too long at the light sheen of sweat that had formed on more than one occasion. Regardless of how hot it got, however, Sherlock _still_ insisted on staying in the house.

Waking up to a practically boiling 85 on morning five, he groaned and stepped into the sitting room. Sherlock sat halfway off of his chair, hair plastered to his head.

That was enough.

John sat down at his desk, pulling up his laptop. He opened up Sherlock’s inbox, scrolling through the rows and rows of emails.

"Get over here, you lazy git," he said. Sherlock turned his head slowly in John’s direction.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you’re going to pick a case. We’ve been cooped up in this bloody oven of a flat for almost a week now, and I’m sick of it."

"No. I already said we need to stay inside," Sherlock said, suddenly sounding more than a little defensive. John couldn’t bring himself to care.

"If you don’t come pick one, I’ll choose one at random and reply to it."

Sherlock jumped up and took the laptop, huffing as he sat opposite John.

"Fine," he grumbled. He flicked through the long list of emails, and John could see his familiar tells of interest flashing across his face at some of them. Finally, one of them seemed to catch his attention, and he shut the lid after typing a quick message. John sighed in relief; finally, they could get out of here.

—

"Ah!" John hissed, poking at his sunburnt arms as they sat in the shade. If he’d known how much time this case would have required them to be outside, he would have invested in some sunscreen.

"I need to find something for this," he murmured. "You’ve got to have some too, as pale as you are." He turned to look at Sherlock, but found that his face was turned away again. John huffed in frustration. A couple of days ago, Sherlock had started to act a bit odd, making sure that John couldn’t catch a glimpse of his face for more than a couple moments at a time. He was sure that it was somehow related to the case, but it was driving him absolutely mad regardless. For whatever reason, this time had been the final straw, and John grabbed Sherlock’s chin firmly.

"Will you _look at me?”_ he said, turning Sherlock’s face towards him before he had a chance to react. John’s mouth fell open at the sight.

Sherlock had started to get light freckles, scattered all across his nose and cheeks. It was one of the most adorable things John had ever seen in his _life._

Sherlock’s face began to flush a deep red, making John grin widely.

"Oh my god-" he began, still smiling, but Sherlock held up a hand.

"Not. A. _Single. Word_.” he said, putting irritated emphasis on each syllable. He pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a puff of air. “This is why I _hate_ summer cases,” he mumbled.

John’s face fell slightly. “Is this why you didn’t want to go outside?” he asked. Sherlock didn’t reply. John softly touched a hand to his cheek, making him look back at him. He looked ever so slightly embarrassed, and more than a little insecure. John smiled again, sweetly this time.

"You’re so ridiculous sometimes," he mumbled. He pulled Sherlock’s head down a bit, planting a kiss on one of the larger freckles. "Worrying about me seeing something like freckles. They’re absolutely _wonderful._ ”

Sherlock peeked at him shyly, and John couldn’t help but smile even wider.

"You like them?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, very much so," John said. He pulled Sherlock into a kiss again, on the lips this time. He pulled back, and Sherlock sighed.

"I always used to get picked on for them, usually by Mycroft," he said. "I always hoped that I could avoid them showing around you. I saw the forecast for this week, however, and knew it would be impossible if we were outdoors for more than a couple days. Hence the insistence on staying inside, despite the insufferable boredom."

John couldn’t help but laugh once, shaking his head. “Ridiculous. Has Mycroft always been such an arsehole to you?”

Sherlock smiled this time. “Yes, I suppose so. I usually found a way to get him back, though.”

"Sibling rivalry. Never would have guessed it," John said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sherlock couldn’t keep himself from laughing at that one. They sat in pleasant silence for a couple moments afterwards, then John stood from the park bench, nodding towards the walkway.

"So, you said we needed to watch that man? Because he would appear to be moving."

Sherlock stood, nodding at him. They walked along a reasonable distance behind the man, and John couldn’t help but notice a couple of freckles beginning to show on Sherlock’s arms as well.

He never did hide them again after that.


End file.
